CAPTCHA was invented to prevent automated access to a system by compute programs or bots, it is also used to try and prevent spamming in other services such as emails or blogs Traditional form of CAPTCHA requires that users type the letters of a distorted image, sometimes with the addition of an obscured sequence of letters or digits that appears on the screen. However, some bots can still manage to break even the most powerful CAPTCHA, traditional CAPTCHAs have received increasing criticisms from people who feel that their everyday work is slowed down by distorted words that are difficult to read, “unfathomably impossible for humans” as they say. Thus, the internet calls for a safer, more efficient verification system—VAPTCHA.